<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Story by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535778">Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1999-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1999-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me pass this story to you. It's Alex &amp; Fox of course, but not in the ""Fox Hunt"" series...that might come later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Series/Sequel: Stand alone This little ditty (been watching Red Shoe Diaries too damn much!) takes place right after that little scene where we see Fox Mulder in the rubber room screaming for Scully. (the season finale)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><b>Love Story<br/>By Little Eva</b>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Scully!" Mulder's voice shouted. 
</p>
<p> Voices. Mulder heard voices in his head. One was his as he screamed his throat raw but he was aware of other voices male, female, unfamiliar. Some of them shouting, some whispering. Mulder put his hands over his ears to stop them but to no avail. He backed up screaming. Maybe if he screamed loud enough they'd stop or he'd be able to block them out. 
</p>
<p> Mulder felt something against his back. It was hard and cold. He sank down to the floor, hands over his ears screaming, screaming, screaming.
</p>
<p> 
Fox Mulder opened his eyes and saw white. He blinked and realized he was lying down on something very cool and soft. Mulder put his hand to his face and realized something else; the quiet. He didn't hear any voices and he wasn't screaming either. His throat felt like it was on fire, he needed water. Mulder took one breath and then another before he sat up. He was lying in a very large bed with a white canopy over him and white curtains around him. Then Mulder realized something else, he was naked. 
</p>
<p> "What the..." he whispered. Mulder wondered if he was still a victim of organism that kidnapped he and Scully and fed them a hallucination while it was devouring them then Mulder remembered how Skinner had saved them. No, this was not a strange organism that was forcing him to hallucinate, he hadn't been naked in that strange dream. 
</p>
<p> Mulder slowly pushed back the curtain and carefully looked out. He was in a large room. On the floor was a plush brown carpet, the walls were covered with an off white wallpaper. There was a large desk, three easy chairs, all brown; but there were no windows in the room and two doors. 
</p>
<p> Fox slowly crept out of bed and let his feet touch the plush carpet. He gasped at the sensation. What the hell was happening? It was just a carpet, only a carpet. Mulder slowly stood and his legs wobbled as if he hadn't stood up in weeks. He took a few deep breaths until his legs felt strong again and noticed something he hadn't seen before, next to the bed was a night table. On the table was a pitcher filled with water and an empty glass. Mulder licked his lips as he looked at the water but then he frowned, unsure if he should drink it. 
</p>
<p>He looked around the windowless room again and stared at the double doors. Mulder started to walk towards them when the doorknob turned. He froze and realized he was standing in the middle of the room naked and vunerable. He hurried back to the bed and peered through the curtains. 
</p>
<p> The door opened and a single figure entered the room. Fox was stunned when he saw who the man was. Alex Krycek walked into the room wearing a long jacket of soft leather and a pair of black jeans. He looked around the room for a moment then walked towards the bed. Mulder quickly got under the covers. Shit the last person he wanted to see him naked was Alex Krycek. 
</p>
<p> Krycek pulled the bed curtains back and stared at Mulder. "I see you're awake."
</p>
<p> Suddenly an image came to Mulder. He was lying on the floor of a stairwell, the voices screaming inside his head. A figure walked by him and stared into his face. He hadn't been certain who the figure had been at first but now he was certain it had been Krycek. 
</p>
<p> Mulder pulled the bedclothes up to his neck. "Where am I?"
</p>
<p> Krycek shrugged. "You're not in that hospital."
</p>
<p> "I can see that Krycek."
</p>
<p> Alex frowned. "Your throat sounds dry. There's some water here." Krycek turned around and poured a glass of water. Mulder noticed the man was using his right hand and that his left arm looked akward, as if it belonged to someone else. He held the water out to Mulder and sat down on the edge of the bed. 
</p>
<p> Mulder stared at it and Krycek shook his head. "It's water Mulder. Look." He took a sip and smiled. "See, I'm not dead or insane. I would think you'd be drinking the whole thing, the way you were screaming your head off."
</p>
<p> Fox suddenly grabbed the glass out of Alex's hand and drank greedily. 
</p>
<p> "That's more like it," Alex said.
</p>
<p> The water felt good going down - soothing, healing. Mulder drank it down so fast he started coughing. When he'd finished coughing he looked up and saw Alex staring at him. 
</p>
<p> "What?"
</p>
<p> Krycek shrugged. "Nothing."
</p>
<p> Mulder shook his head. "Even I can tell when you're lying Krycek."
</p>
<p> "Did I lie?"
</p>
<p> "When you said nothing just now. You're thinking something Krycek."
</p>
<p> "Really? Can you hear what I'm thinking?"
</p>
<p> "I'm not psychic."
</p>
<p> "But you can hear them, can't you?"
</p>
<p> Mulder knew where Krycek was going. He looked away and wished he wasn't naked just now. "What's going on Krycek. Where am I? Where the hell are my clothes?"
</p>
<p> Krycek took the glass out of Mulder's hand, pushed back the bed curtains and stood up. 
</p>
<p> "Where are you going?"
</p>
<p> Krycek shrugged off his leather jacket and slung it over one of the chairs. Mulder then noticed the left arm hanging at the strange angle. Krycek met his gaze then grinned. "Ah you do have a sharp eye Fox." Alex pulled up the sleeve of his green sweater and Mulder saw the plastic skin. "I lost my real one courtesy of my friends in Tungiska but I'm surprised you didn't know that."
</p>
<p> Mulder shook his head.
</p>
<p> Krycek shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere Mulder." He sat in the same chair where he'd thrown his jacket. 
</p>
<p> "Krycek. Where the hell am I? What's going on?"
</p>
<p> "You do ask a lot of questions. You're in a house Mulder and out of that hospital because you don't belong there."
</p>
<p> "And my clothes?"
</p>
<p> Now Krycek smiled. "Sometimes I find clothes so confining, don't you Mulder?"
</p>
<p> "Don't tell me you took mine off."
</p>
<p> "Well all you were wearing was that hospital gown so I didn't have much to remove."
</p>
<p> Mulder blushed at the thought of Krycek seeing him naked. He looked across the room at the man seated there and wondered what <i>he</i> might look like naked. That thought made Mulder look down quickly.
</p>
<p> "I can't believe you're that modest Mudler. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Krycek rose and walked back to the bed. Mulder watched the man move gracefully and carefully, like a panther. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Mulder looked up into Krycek's eyes, he'd never noticed how green and beautiful they were. 
</p>
<p> Krycek sat on the bed and stared at Mulder. "Does it bother you that I took off your hospital gown?"
</p>
<p> Mulder's mouth felt dry. He wanted to lick his lips, but was afraid of how it might look at this moment. "I don't know."
</p>
<p> "Maybe I should even things up." 
</p>
<p> Before Mulder had a chance to question anything, Krycek rose and pulled his sweater over his head. Now Mulder saw the artificial arm which looked quite authentic. He wanted to look away but couldn't and his unease seemed to amuse Alex who smiled and unzipped his jeans with both his real and fake arms and fingers. Krycek pulled down his jeans, revealing lithe muscular legs. He wore boxers and that surprised Mulder who imagined his former partner was a brief's man. Damn, when had he imagined that about his ex-partner?
</p>
<p> Krycek walked over to the bed. Mulder was stunned, his cock was beginning to respond to Alex's nearly naked body. 
</p>
<p> "We're not even yet," Fox whispered, wondering how and why his voice had dropped and why he'd just said what he said.
</p>
<p> "Oh, you're right. How selfish of me." Alex stuck two fingers in his boxers and carefully pulled them off. To Mulder's astonishment and shock, the man was half hard and that condition finally made Mulder lick his lips. 
</p>
<p> "So, are we even now?" Krycek asked.
</p>
<p> Mulder was speechless for a second as he looked at the man in front of him, who was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever met. 
</p>
<p> "Yes," he finally said.
</p>
<p> Krycek gestured to his artificial arm. "Do you want to touch it? It's the latest technology, at least that's what they said. Look." Alex moved the fingers. "The nerves I had left were attached to it. Go ahead Mulder, touch it."
</p>
<p> Mulder's hand slowly moved over to the faux arm. Gently he allowed his fingers to touch the material and was stunned to feel that the plastic was soft. Mulder's fingers moved higher until he found Alex's skin; he felt the ridges there that were probably scars and the sensation made him shudder. 
</p>
<p> "It's okay Fox," Alex whispered.
</p>
<p> Fox's breathing was coming in gasps and to his horror his cock was fully erect. What was going on? He was just touching Krycek's arm. He stopped and looked at the naked green-eyed man. This man was a traitor and had probably killed his father and he was getting turned on by him? 
</p>
<p> "What the hell are you doing to me Krycek? What was in that water?"
</p>
<p> Alex shook his head. "Nothing Fox. What's the matter? Are you scared?"
</p>
<p> Mulder realized he still had the bedclothes up to his chin. He looked at Alex, realized he was lying, he shook his head. He was scared of Krycek, scared of the way he made him feel. Mulder remembered how he felt when he was stuck in the cell with him in Tunguska, when he felt the heat of Alex's body so close to him. Fox had to remind himself that Krycek was a traitor, a killer, a rat. Remembering was the only thing that stopped Mulder from throwing Krycek against the wall and fucking him senseless.
</p>
<p> From that first day Mulder met Alex Krycek he was attracted to the younger man. Fox knew he had to keep his feelings in check. He was after all in the FBI and Krycek was his young partner. He certainly couldn't afford to have a sexual harassment charge coming from his <i>male</i> partner. When Krycek betrayed he and Scully, Mulder was secretly glad. No more nighttime fantasies and waking up with wet bedsheets thinking about Alex Krycek's naked body. Every act of violence he committed against Krycek since then was Mulder's way of dealing with the sexual attraction. 
</p>
<p> Now Mulder looked into those green eyes, that held his gaze. "I'm scared," he said.
</p>
<p> "Of what?"
</p>
<p> Fox shook his head. "I don't know."
</p>
<p> "You're scared of me."
</p>
<p> Mulder was breathing hard and he hoped Krycek couldn't see his condition. "I don't know."
</p>
<p>Alex smiled. "You're a very beautiful man Fox Mulder. May I touch your face?"
</p>
<p> Fox thought it was strange that Krycek asked that. He nodded, after all he had touched the other man's arm.
</p>
<p> Alex reached out and touched Mulder's face. He smiled. "Your skin is so soft Mulder...like a baby's behind."
</p>
<p> That statement made Mulder smile. It was not something that he expected Alex Krycek to ever say. Alex's hand went up and down the left side of Mulder's face. He gasped at the sensation of a hard, muscular hand on him. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Krycek whispered.
</p>
<p> Mudler bit his lip as Krycek slowly pulled the bedclothes down, exposing Fox's neck and shoulders. Fox looked at Krycek, whose eyes had darkened with desire. 
</p>
<p> "Fox," Alex breathed, and in one quick motion the other man leaned forward and captured Mulder's mouth with his own. To his own astonishment Mulder opened his mouth and received Krycek's tongue. As their tongues danced, Fox used both hands to pull Alex's body closer, the movement brought their cocks in contact for a second, forcing both men to break the kiss as they gasped in astonishment. 
</p>
<p> Alex smiled. "I've forgotten how that felt. Damn, and you're still covered."
</p>
<p> "I'll fix that," Mulder said as he pushed the covers down. Krycek smiled and helped his former partner. When the covers were discarded Fox realized he was lying on his back, naked, cock standing at attention. Alex looked down on him, smiling. 
</p>
<p> "This has to be a dream," Mulder said.
</p>
<p> Alex pinched the FBI agent and then smiled. "You're awake Fox. You're awake."
</p>
<p> "Yeah, I'm awake," Mulder said then he suddenly pulled Krycek down for a kiss. Their mouths open, toungues danced, Mudler thrust his hips upward as he searched for Krycek. Alex made it easier by shifting his body, putting their cocks in contact. 
</p>
<p> The movement made both men break their kiss and groan. Alex thew his head back. Mudler could not remember a more beautiful sight. Fox thrust his hips upward as Krycek thrust his down. Fox took control of the situation and grasped Alex's buttocks, Alex groaned as Fox's breathing became ragged. Instinct had taken over and all Mulder wanted and needed now was release. The next thing he felt though was not release but Krycek's hand pushing his hands off his buttocks. Alex pushed himself off his former partner. When Mulder's eyes and head cleared he stared up at the man. 
</p>
<p> "What?" Mulder breathed.
</p>
<p> "You're too damn fast for me," Krycek grinned.
</p>
<p> "Sorry."
</p>
<p> "Don't worry about it. Just breathe." Krycek kissed the tip of Mulder's nose then kissed both cheeks. "Close your eyes, Mulder."
</p>
<p> "Close my eyes? You want me to trust you Krycek?"
</p>
<p> Alex smiled. "Mulder, we're naked in bed together I think that says something."
</p>
<p> "Well, I didn't ask to be naked."
</p>
<p> "I won't hurt you Foxy, I promise."
</p>
<p> Mulder smiled at the strange use of his name. "I'd never let you tie me up."
</p>
<p> "I wouldn't do that to you Mulder. Look at me. I care about you, Fox Mulder, more than you'll ever know."
</p>
<p> Mulder looked into the green eyes and for some strange reason he sensed Krycek was telling the truth. The man was naked and vunerable in front of him. "I don't know if I believe that Alex but I'll close my eyes."
</p>
<p> "Thanks Fox."
</p>
<p> Mulder closed his eyes and felt Alex's body shift. He heard a slurping sound, like the man was drinking something then felt Krycek's body close to him. For a second there was nothing then as Mulder was about to open his mouth to speak he felt a cool mouth on his left nipple. 
</p>
<p> "OH!" Mulder cried out.
</p>
<p> Alex did not speak. The mouth licked, swirled and then sucked his left nipple. Mulder grunted and thrust his hips upward and he could not believe his cock was getting even harder. The mouth disappeared and reappeared on his right nipple, continuing the same assault. Mulder gasped again and again and he could feel Krycek smiling at his response. 
</p>
<p> Alex left Mulder's nipples and showered kisses on the FBI agent's chest, moving down to his stomach. Mulder's eyes closed tightly as he thrust his hips upward only to be met by a force pushing him down. Alex moved down lower, kissing, sucking licking Fox's abs then he shifted his focus to his inner thighs, first the right then the left. Fox trembled and gasped as Alex's tongue moved up from his inner thigh and he nearly shouted when he felt Alex's lips kissing his sacs, first the right then the left. 
</p>
<p> Mulder's hands quickly found Krycek's head and he grasped his hair trying to make the man understand what he wanted.
</p>
<p> Krycek chuckled. "Yes Foxy...I know what you want...patience...patience.."
</p>
<p> All Mudler could do was groan in protest. Alex then took Fox's right testicle in his mouth and sucked Mulder cried out. Then Alex repeated the same act with Fox's left testicle. Mulder felt tears begin to come from his eyes. 
</p>
<p> "Alex...please...please..." he managed to speak.
</p>
<p> Alex responded by abandoning Mulder's balls and kissing the tip of his weeping, hard painful cock. 
</p>
<p> "Al...Ale....Alex...pl...ple...please...." Mudler thrashed his head from side to side and gripped the bedsheets. 
</p>
<p> "All right Fox...you've been a good boy," Alex whispered, his breath cool on Mulder's cock. 
</p>
<p> The next sensation the FBI agent felt was Krycek's hot mouth engulfing his entire cock. Mulder screamed, thrusting his hips upward. Again Krycek pushed him down, then the feeling stopped.
</p>
<p> "Mulder, open your eyes." Krycek said.
</p>
<p> Slowly Mulder opened his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of dark green eyes that did not seem very happy.
</p>
<p>"If you do that again, I'll stop. Do you understand me?"
</p>
<p> Fox nodded.
</p>
<p> "Do you want this?"
</p>
<p> Again a nod.
</p>
<p> "Then we do it my way. I'd like to think I know what I'm doing here."
</p>
<p> Mulder could just nod. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped the bedsheets once again. Krycek resumed his assault on his cock. Krycek licked the sensitive head, concentrating on the slit while Mulder gasped and groaned, Alex then licked the entire cock up and down. Krycek slowly carefully took Mulder's cock into his mouth and began a rhythm, licking and sucking, mouth, lips, tongue; back and forth, faster then suddenly slower. 
</p>
<p> Fox Mulder could not beleive he was lying naked in a strange bed in a strange house while Alex Krycek was giving him the blow job of his life. Krycek would begin a rhythm, take Mulder to the edge and leave him dangling where release was in sight, then suddenly Krycek would slow the rhythm, causing Mudler to whimper like a child. 
</p>
<p> It went on and on, how long Fox didn't know. All he knew was that he was going insane, and he loved it. Finally, Alex probably seeing how well Fox was obeying him allowed Mulder the release he needed. Fox felt the warm mouth pulling, licking, sucking his cock and he felt himself going higher and higher. Oh God...he was almost there...please...Alex let me...
</p>
<p> Mulder's thoughts exploded as orgasm overtook him. "Alex!" he screamed as he came hard. To Fox it felt like everything was leaving his body, he was coming apart, seeing red in front of him and hearing a loud roar in his head. Then suddenly it was over and Fox Mulder found himself back on the bed, panting eyes open but not seeing, sated, exhausted and happy.
</p>
<p> When Mulder finally focused he saw Alex Krycek grinning at him in a preditory way. "Did you enjoy that?" he whispered.
</p>
<p> Mulder just nodded.
</p>
<p> Krycek reached behind him and squeezed something onto his fingers. "I want you Foxy."
</p>
<p> Mudler swallowed hard, unsure of what Krycek was saying. Then the man leaned over and kissed his mouth. Mulder tasted the salty sweetness of his own cum and groaned. 
</p>
<p> "That's what you taste like Fox." Alex was breathing hard and Mulder recognized the darkness in his eyes as desire. 
</p>
<p> "Can I have you, Foxy?"
</p>
<p> Mulder recognized the near desperate look in Alex's eyes and could not remember seeing such a look in his former partner's eyes before. Fox Mulder nodded. 
</p>
<p> Krycek gently turned Mulder over on his side and spooned behind him. Krycek leaned forward and whispered in Mulder's ear as he coated his opening with some kind of lubricant that smelled of pine and felt both warm and cool at the same time. "It's going to feel so good Fox...just wait."
</p>
<p> Mulder shuddered at Krycek's soft velvety voice in his ear. Then Fox waited for what felt like hours until he felt something hard and large inside him. It had been a long time since Fox Mulder felt this. He smiled and threw his head back as he was being filled up slowly.
</p>
<p> "Take a deep breath Fox...easy," Alex's voice was tight with emotion.
</p>
<p> Fox obeyed Alex's suggestion and inhaled. When he did so he found himself filled further. Mulder opened his mouth and gasped not in pain but at the feeling of fullness and Alex's hot breath on the back of his neck. 
</p>
<p> Alex kissed Mulder's neck and ear lobe then he began to move slowly, first out, only leaving the head of his cock inside his new lover and then back in again. They rocked back and forth. Fox threw his head back. Alex kissed the back of his neck as the rocking carefully increased. Mulder suddenly realized he was hard again, just as he realized that fact Alex's hand snaked around him to grasp his cock. Mulder groaned and thrust his hips forward into Alex's hand as Alex thrust inside him. They moved like that, counter to each other's thrusts, that action forcing the rhythm to increase.
</p>
<p> "Oh Fox..." Alex groaned as he pumped Mulder's cock faster, while his movements increased. Mulder could feel Alex's muscles tighten. He heard him gasp as he fought for control. Alex had been in charge of this whole situation, but right now that control was waining as was Mulder's. Fox was glad to relinquish control so when he stood on the edge of orgasm once again he let go and jumped off. Mulder cried out as he came on Alex's hand. Seconds later he felt Krycek thrust three more times before he let out a loud cry that didn't sound like anything Mulder had heard before, in fact it didn't even sound human. The next thing Mudler felt was a warm wetness inside him. Krycek shuddered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Mulder. 
</p>
<p> For a while the two men lay quietly. Krycek's cock softened inside Mulder but he didn't withdraw. Mulder turned his head and saw Alex's head against his shoulder. The man had a peaceful expression on his face, an expression Mulder had never seen before. 
</p>
<p> "Alex," Mulder whispered.
</p>
<p> "Yeah," Krycek answered.
</p>
<p> "You okay?"
</p>
<p> Krycek kissed Mulder's shoulder. "Sure." He slowly withdrew from inside Fox and though his cock had softened Mulder shuddered at the loss of contact. Mulder turned over so he was facing Krycek. The former FBI agent looked away from Mulder's eyes.
</p>
<p> "You okay Mulder?"
</p>
<p> "Yeah. I'm afraid I'm no good at post coital talk."
</p>
<p> Krycek nodded, then rolled over and sat, his back to Mulder. "I didn't mean to do that."
</p>
<p> Mulder raised himself on an elbow. "Do what?"
</p>
<p> "What...happened."
</p>
<p> "I wasn't complaining."
</p>
<p> Alex got out of bed. Mulder pushed the bedcurtains back so he could see where Krycek was going. He walked to his jacket and pulled a piece of paper from inside the pocket. Krycek walked back to the bed holding the paper in his hand. Mulder looked at the paper and froze as he recognized what was on it, the rubbing of the artifact, the one that caused the voices. 
</p>
<p> Mulder stared in horror at the paper and cursed himself for trusting Alex Krycek. How could he have been so stupid! The man was a murderer and a traitor, nothing more. 
</p>
<p> "Where did you get that!" Mulder shouted, putting his hands to his ears.
</p>
<p> "Mulder, I'm not going to hurt you. This thing can't hurt you. I know what it is. Look at it and focus...focus on something else...don't listen to the voices."
</p>
<p> Though Mulder didn't want to he found himself obeying what Krycek asked. He stared at the rubbing and to his astonishment didn't hear any voices. When he looked up at Krycek his eyes were wide. Krycek smiled.
</p>
<p> "Yes, I know. I heard them when I first looked at it too. Mulder, I think this has something to do with what you were exposed to in Tunguska and what I was exposed to in the silo when I was locked up with that black oily thing." 
</p>
<p> Mulder stared at Krycek as the other man folded up the rubbing. "How..."
</p>
<p> "Skinner owes me...a favor. When I found out the artifact had been discovered and that man murdered, I told him to request you and Scully be on the case. I told Skinner to tape you. When I saw you on tape, how you were reacting, I knew. I knew because I heard those voices too, until they told me how to control them. You knew that someone else was on the case with you, me. You knew where that man's body was hidden becasue they told you. Mulder with this power you...we can beat them."
</p>
<p> "Them?"
</p>
<p> "The smoking bastard and the new consortum he's set up Mulder. We can beat him." 
</p>
<p> Mulder stared at Krycek. He didn't know that smoking bastard had a new consortum. "You broke me out of the hospital."
</p>
<p> "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Alex smiled. "I had to Mulder, better me than them."
</p>
<p> Mulder had no doubt about what Krycek was saying. He looked at the rubbing, didn't hear the voices and only Krycek could explain it. 
</p>
<p> "Why should I trust you Krycek? You haven't even told me where we are, what you're going to do."
</p>
<p> "Do? You're not going to do anything. I'll take you back to your home. As far as Scully and Skinner are concerned you were released from the hospital. If Scully has any questions Skinner will confirm it."
</p>
<p> "Skinner's in your pocket."
</p>
<p> "I had to do that Mulder again, better me than them. As for your other question, why you should trust me..." Krycek stopped in mid sentence, leaned over and kissed Mulder's mouth. Mulder reached behind Krycek's head to pull him closer but the other man pushed himself away.
</p>
<p> "You should trust me Mulder because I love you."
</p>
<p> Mulder smiled at this man he thought he knew, but realized he didn't. "Prove it," Fox said.
</p>
<p> Alex smiled and did so.
</p>
<p>  THE END 
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td> 
Let me pass this story to you. It's Alex &amp; Fox of course, but not in the "Fox Hunt" series...that might come later.
<br/>Feedback: [email removed]
<br/>Rating: NC-17
<br/>Pairings: M/K
<br/>Status: NEW
<br/>Date: May, 1999
<br/>Series/Sequel: Stand alone
<br/>Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) This little ditty (been watching Red Shoe Diaries too damn much!) takes place right after that little scene where we see Fox Mulder in the rubber room screaming for Scully. (the season finale) 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>